bloodlust_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan/Roleplay
Argentheart padded forward, enjoying the gentle summer grass as it brushed her small paws. She focused her clear-blue eyes on the elders' den: her intended destination. Upon reaching it, she called quietly, "Father? Are you there?" -- Nachtide Splashtail's ears pricked up, hearing a voice at the entrance of the elder's den. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked up and saw the faint shape of Argentheart, making her usual visit to his den. He'd gotten used to the more than daily visits from the medicine cat, not only for his health. Argentheart was his daughter, and he loved her greatly. He purred happily and beckoned Argentheart inside the den. "Where else would I be, Argentheart? I don't think you'd be very happy with me if I started gallivanting around RiverClan territory." He paused and flicked his tail-tip,"Although, I don't think I would mind a small outing- it's boring staying in here, but I'm not as spry as I used to be." Argentheart nodded quietly, padding into the dim den. "You're right. I worry about you." She sighed, glancing outside of the cozy area, specifically at the clear blue sky. Flicking her tail tip, she sighed. She rarely allowed Splashtail to leave the camp. "I'll go with you," she offered. --Nachtide Splashtail grinned. "If you'd like to go, you're more than welcome to. We could also make it useful- do you have any herbs that you need? I know you like to keep your stock nice and fresh." He paused and peered outside. "It's a nice day, and I'm sure we could find an eager apprentice that might want to help as well." Splashtail chucked and continued, "I wouldn't want to be stuck in camp if I were an apprentice again!" Argentheart chuckled. "I'm admittedly running low on borage leaves," she thought, blinking. "And I do need some more poppy seeds, so having an apprentice around might help." Her eyes darkened, with worry, however. "Though there is something I would like to discuss, away from younger ears." --Nachtide Darkpaw, having heard the end of their conversation as he slipped into the elder's den, revealed himself. "I can come, if you want. I wanted to come and hear a story, and if you needed your pelt checked for ticks, Splashtail, I would've done that, but I can come and help you out. I want to be useful." He ducked his head shyly, gaze flickering from the elderly tom, to his daughter, both highly respected in the Clan. 23:28, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Splashtail looked at the new arrival to their conversation. "Well, I'd be more than glad to have you, Darkpaw. I don't think Argentheart would mind very much either- having an apprentice to help her gather some herbs would make her less likely to drop them on the ground. I doubt I'd be much help, though. If I find a nice patch of sun, I might end up dozing off!" He chucked and licked his paw, flicking it over his ear. "I don't know if I need checking for ticks, but afterwards, you're more than welcome to entertain yourself with it. I think Argentheart takes care of me pretty well- I haven't had a tick bother me in moons!" He looked at his daughter and beamed. "If you need to talk, we can always do that later- unless it's important?" "It's rather important," Argentheart nodded, urgently. She turned to Darkpaw. "I'd love to have your help," she purred. "I think at one point, I taught you how to shake poppy seeds, correct?" Glancing at the sky, she began to slowly walk, wanting to keep pace with her father. "Let's go." --Nachtide Darkpaw nodded, falling into place beside them. He listened quietly to the conversation, trying not to eavesdrop but realizing it couldn't be helped, as he was walking right next to the medicine cat. She was talking to her father intently, and he knew that conversation wasn't his place to listen to, so he seperated himself a bit, discreetly. He didn't stray too far away, but at the same time, gave the other two cats space. 23:48, June 22, 2015 (UTC) "I had a dream last night, father. I saw several boulders, in one of the Clan territories- I think it was WindClan.. when I padded toward the largest one, it was cold as ice, but it was a sunny day.." Argentheart confessed. --Nachtide Splashtail kept his pace with Argentheart, but trying not to go too fast for his age- he was excited to get out of camp, but didn't want to overexert himself too quickly. He nodded as the medicine cat tried to explain her dream, but Splashtail was no medicine cat- he wasn't sure what StarClan was trying to tell Argentheart, but he knew it was important. "Does WindClan have boulders in their territories? I don't think I've ever been there...so I wouldn't be sure. It does sound peculiar, but you're much better at understanding things between the lines than I am. I think Redstar might know something about it...he always was a smart cat. I'm so sorry for not being any help- my age is getting to me, I think." He turned and looked at Darkpaw. "You alright back there?" he called. Darkpaw's head snapped up when the elderly tom spoke. "Y-Yeah," He stuttered, surprised that he was even addressed. "Let me know when you need my help...I don't want to be nosy and listen in on your conversation, so I'll just stay back here, where I can keep myself out of trouble." The brown tom was insistent on pleasing the medicine cat and her father - he wasn't in the mood for a scolding today, and although he did want to be helpful, he wasn't sure how much he could do - obviously Argentheart needed to speak seriously to her father, and Darkpaw felt like all he would do was get in the way. 13:31, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Argentheart glanced over after Splashtail's advice, not responding. She nudged Darkpaw gently, chuckling. "You worry too much, Darkpaw. And we're almost at the place, so I'll need you to help me shake the poppy seeds." She purred. --Nachtide Redstar returned to camp with a patrol behind him. Each of the warriors and apprentices were carrying fish, and some even had a mouse or two, along with a few water voles. Not many RiverClanners liked land prey, but hey, prey was prey, no matter where it came from. He flicked his tail for the group to disperse, and they set their kills onto the pile. The fish would need to be eaten soon, but the mice and voles would be ok for a while. He padded over to the warrior's den to wake his mate, Scaletclaw. To his surprise, she was already awake. "Hey babe," she meowed, climbing out of her nest. Redstar backed out of the den, followed by the ginger she-cat. She rubbed against his face, purring softly. "How was the hunt?" she asked. Redstar nodded. "It went really well, actually! Take a look at the pile; I'm actually impressed with the apprentices. They're doing exceptionally well," he praised, loud enough for the passing apprentice to hear. The apprentice smiled and hurried on their way. 21:23, 06/23/2015